


argonaut pee'n

by capriclown



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Curiosity, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pissember, Watersports, fitzroy is just really curious about argo's piss okay, kiwi scented piss, non-sexual but sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capriclown/pseuds/capriclown
Summary: After telling sir fitzroy maplecourt knight in absentia of the realm of goodcastle about his strangely scented piss argonaut catches fitzroy trying to get a glimpse of his strange bathroom behavior.
Relationships: Argo Keene & Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	argonaut pee'n

It was a fairly warm night as fitzroy maplecourt was sitting on his double bed in his meditative trance watching the room he shared with his fellow thundermen as argonaut keene decided to go for a midnight bathroom break. 

It had been about 3 days since argo and fitzroy attempted to sniff out one another’s lies during their training and one of the facts that argo shared had been pestering fitzroy for the last few nights now. Argonaut closed the door behind him and as fitzroy wakes from his trance due to the noise generated from the door. Knowing what was going on fitzroy began thinking about that fact that argo shared “my pee smells like kiwi’s”. 

Fitzroy’s curiosity grew as he started to wonder if the color of the piss would be blue or green. Or perhaps another color entirely, genasi biology wasn’t covered back in clyde night's knight night school and what little he had learned from argo wasn’t enough to know for sure. Then fitzroy realized he could always just… check. It wasn’t going to be weird it’s just a guy checking out another guy’s piss that’s normal right? No, he was going to need a way in without getting noticed. Luckily for him his chaotic powers provided an answer, he felt his body tingle as he slowly turned invisible. 

“Well this certainly is an… interesting development” he thinks to himself but with that he got out of his bed and slowly approached the door. Placing his palm on it he could already tell that this door wasn’t going to open quietly, luckily for him he wouldn’t need to open it as his hand just moves right on through it. Fitzroy didn’t count on this happening and nearly fell forward but managed to catch himself quickly before attempting to stick his hand through the door again. After finding out that he no longer had to abide by the rules of the physical world he just walked on through the door now coming face to face with argo who was still on the toilet.

Fitzroy hadn’t really thought this through and now that he was watching his friend argo on the toilet he froze up. Looking at argo sitting there fitzroy thought “oh god why did i come here why did i decide to follow through on this”. And just before he wanted to walk back through the door to return to his bed and forget this happened the aroma of freshly sliced kiwi’s. The scent was sweet and exotic and surprisingly strong. Fitzroy’s curiosity spiked once more as he simply HAD to get a look at it’s color now. Getting uncomfortably close to his friend he tried to look into the bowl whilst trying to not pay attention to the genasi’s member. And sure enough it was just as strange and phantasmal as the smell. The color was a deep turquoise and seemed to slightly glow, then just as fitzroy was at his closest he could sense the magic acting up.

“...aye uhhh fitzroy- what are ya eh… what are you doin’ lad-” the now very surprised argo said, and sure enough fitzroy’s invisibility had worn off. “Ah, well my good good genasi friend you see i was.. I was i was i was….. Simply doing a routine health and body inspection! Standard for all thunderman llc. Inc. members don't you know?”. Argo now looking at fitzroy kinda awkwardly pulled up his pants and as fitzroy backed up he got up “well i suppose that’s awfully friendly of ya, but it’s a wee bit strange that yer doin’ this in the middle of the night and unannounced at that!”. Fitzroy had no idea what to say, it would be awkward to confess that he was attempting to look at the piss of one of his friends and he already knows that the both of them have a hard time sniffing out lies but it may just be best to come clean. “Actually argo i was just overcome with curiosity about your… liquid business as it were. Your recent comment about it’s scent made me rather interested in finding out what it’s really like, and knowing that it would be too strange of a request to make i used sneakery and i’m sure that you as a rogue can at least be a little familiar with that right? Sneaking somewhere to get information.” 

Argonaut again was a little perplexed at the notion that his fancy friend wanted to gaze at his piss but being the kind and accepting man he is he simply gestured to the bowl and said “aye have a look then i guess”. Fitzroy with a shameful tone said “oooh actually i did already kinda look at it like when you were sitting. Sorry about that- but i promise it wasn’t to look at anything weird or something like that just a simple… study of genasi biology if you will”. Fitzroy knew that he wasn’t making the best arguments and that his friend may think of him as some sort of weirdo but argonaut didn’t really seem to mind all that much. “I get it” he said as a surprise to fitzroy “not many people get to see a genasi so it makes sense that ya wanted to study me a lil. And i suppose it’s only fair seeing as i did some snooping of my own earlier on in the year hehe but enough of that, just ask away and i’ll answer if i can”.

Then a thought hit fitzroy’s mind, one that he hadn’t really thought of before, he looked at the bowl still slightly glowing with the genasi’s piss as he asked “does it… does it taste like kiwi?”. Argo looked puzzled, he didn’t know how to answer that “I…. I wouldn’t think so? But i’ve obviously never tried it before so i wouldn’t know, i mean if ya want to test it out there’s a bowl of it there”. “I’m not going to drink out of the toilet argo that’s where all the… filth ends up” fitzroy said a little offended but also kinda humored by the entire thought, “well idduno what to tell ya fitz i mean the only way of finding out would be testing it wouldn’t it?”. “I suppose you’re right on that… say did you… finish? Like your business, or do you have some more in the tank so to speak?” argo was surprised by this question, was fitzroy really gonna try to taste it? “I suppose i could squeeze out a little more but are ya sure ya want this?” argo grabbed the cup that he kept his toothbrush in and rinsed it off with water. “I mean, as long as you promise not to tell anyone”

And with that argo turned around and unzipped his pants “alright then, for science i guess”. “Yeah, for science” fitzroy’s mind was racing, what was he about to do, why did he ask that, this all seemed so wrong but so right. Argo placed the cup on the sink, it was about half full as he put his pants back on “well there you go… go to town friend it’s all yours”. Fitzroy nervously lifted the cup staring at it’s glowing insides, slowly raising it up to his face. The scent of kiwi washed over him as he slowly began tilting the cup and the moment it touched his lips his mind went a little blank. It was warm, very warm, and it tasted like kiwi but not just of kiwi, it had many exotic flavors and just the smallest tinge of salt but it only added to the other flavors. It actually tasted rather amazing to fitzroy and his expression showed that.

“Holy shit… argo, i know that this is going to sound very strange BUT you’re going to have to taste this.” argo shook his head and said “now listen fitz i’m all okay with ya sneakin in here and asking to drink my pee but i don’t think i could stomach that myself.” “no no i understand but like oh my god it tastes almost like one of the freshly squeezed juice mixes they used to have in clyde night's knight night school!” argo shushed fitzroy before quickly removing his hands from his lips, seeing as how he just held his genasi shaft before saying “we don’t want to wake the firebolg. I’ll take a small sip if you keep your voice down okay?” and with that he grabbed the cup, gazed down into it with a despaired look on his face and slowly lifted it up to take a sip and uttered. “Holy shit…. I’ve been flushing this??” the two of them look at eachother.

“Okay this can be like our little secret but uh… do you wanna do this again sometime but like… with a full glass” fitzroy asks as he grabs the glass taking another more confident sip. “Aye i… i think we shall…. Well it’s been interesting fitz but it is still late, if ya want you can finish the glass but i should be returnin’ to bed”. “Right yes of course, goodnight argo, sweet dreams.” argo left the room and returned to bed now having a lot to think about. Fitzroy followed after having finished and washed his glass of piss returning to his meditative trance to dream half-dreams filled with piss.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first fic. hope it wasn't awful. i legit just had to write this because of the fact that argo's piss smells like kiwi.


End file.
